


A Better Night

by DecafMacchiato



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecafMacchiato/pseuds/DecafMacchiato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble/Mini-fill written 5/1/12 for the Kink Meme thread that was looking for rarer parings - couldn't resist my favorite Admiral! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Night

Shepard stopped in the doorway of the bedroom, frown turning to a half smile as she saw him propped up and seemingly sound asleep in their bed. She took her shoes off and crept quietly over and leaned over to pick up the datapad that had fallen to his side.

Only to let out an undignified squeak as she found herself suddenly rolled onto the bed, ending up half-pinned under a very awake (and amused with himself) Admiral. She just blinked at him owlishly for a moment before mock-frowning at him and giving him a not so gentle punch to the arm.

"Ouch. ...And how was _your_ day, dear?" he asked, lips twitching with a repressed grin.

She snorted lightly. "Meh, same ol', same ol'. I talk, sometimes I yell, occasionally people listen to me. I like days when people do that."

"Ever try a little less yelling?" he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"A: Where's the fun in that? B: Bite me, _sweetheart_ , you can have opinions on proper Council conduct when you have to deal with those assholes all day long." There was anger to her words, but not for him, he knew.

"Don't sass _me_ , Councilor. I can still turn you over my knee if I have to ...," he told her, his voice dropping lower, causing a delighted little shudder to run through her.

"Mmmm, now, is that a threat, or a promise?" she teased back, a hand trailing down his back, voice going sultry as her anger morphed into something far more pleasant.

"Keep acting like this, and maybe you'll find out," he told her, a slight devilsh glint to his eyes as he leaned in, kissing her long and slow, feeling her start wrapping herself around him, leaving nothing but love (and some pesky clothes) in between them.

Today had been a right bastard for both of them, but the night was looking one hell of a lot better.


End file.
